A Mother's Duty
by Jadem1122
Summary: When Frau Bregman finds out about Wendla's pregnancy she sets out to eliminate the problem. Not fully grasping the risks that she will take. Set during the song 'Whispering'. Wendla and her Mother's thoughts on that fateful day where Wendla lost her life.


**THIS IS SET DURING THE SONG WHISPERING AND ITS WENDLA'S THOUGHTS AS HER MOTHER FINDS OUT ABOUT HER PREGNANCY AND HER WORLD BASICALLY FALLS APART, ME AND MY FRIEND WHERE TALKING ABOUT WHAT WE WOULD DO IF EITHER ONE OF US WHERE TO GET PREGNANT AND I'M LIKE "NO MY MOM WOULDN'T KICK ME OUT OR PULL A FRAU BERGMAN MOVE AND MAKE ME GET AN ABORTION." AND DID MY FRIEND KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE NOT.. FOR GODS SAKE SPREAD THE SPRING AWAKENING LOVE PEOPLE! LOL SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FIC ANYWAY PLZ READ AND REVIEW! ^_^**

Wendla's Pov

"Wendla... What have you done? To yourself? To me?" My mother asked, her voice as cold as ice. I glanced up at her confused, a minute ago the Doctor had just said that I was anemic.

"I uh I don't know." I stated truthfully, thinking over the possible things that might have upset her.

My chores where done, I knew that I had come home late as I was in the meadow with Melchi today but of course Mama didn't know that. But then she might have been mad about the fact that my room was a mess. I had spent nearly the entire morning searching for my black stockings and so my room fairly resembled a pigsty.

"You don't know." She stated sarcastically. "Doctor Von Brasepulver said I'm anemic." I reminded her softly, my mothers tone of voice was starting to frighten me.

"Well probably. You're going to have a child."

"A child? But I am not married!" I cried incredulously, hardly believing what I was hearing.

"Precisely!" She snapped. "Wendla what have you done?"

"I don't know. Truly I don't." I protested even though I knew that my statement would fall onto deaf ears. "Oh I _think _you know. And now I need his name." Mama said crossly.

"His name? But what are you..." I broke off, suddenly realizing what she must have been talking about.

The night in the hayloft...

"_That? _But how could that... I just wanted to be with him to hold him and_

"Wendla please, no more you'll break my heart!" My mother yelled, cutting me off.

I rose up from my chair, the hot tears starting to stream down my face. "My God, why didn't _you_ tell me _everything_!" I screamed. The sudden hand colliding with my face stunned me. I stared at her in shock, I couldn't believe my mother had just struck me.

"Well your going to have to tell me who." She barked impatiently. I remained silent, my lips where sealed shut. Promising to myself that I wouldn't betray Melchi. Who knows what his parents would do to him if they found out?

"Wendla I'm waiting!" She yelled. I sobbed rather loudly, my mother never scared me as much as she did now. "Georg Zirschnitz? Hanschen Rilow? Moritz Stiefel?" Continuing on to name the boys in the community. I remained silent when she called out Melchior's name.

"Wendla, Melchior Gabor?" She asked again persistent, Closing my eyes tightly to prevent more tears from following, I stood up handing her the folded up note that Melchior had given me earlier. I ran into my room and flung myself onto my bed, crying for God knows how many hours until I finally wept myself to sleep.

* * *

Frau Bergman's Pov

"Wake up Wendla." I ordered, shaking the girl by her shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mama?" She asked. "Oh I had the most horrible dream! I was going to have a baby and I_"

"Sadly that wasn't a dream. It's my own living nightmare." I snapped, hastily throwing her one of her dresses. "Now put some proper clothes on. We're going out." She obeyed, tugging off her pale nightgown and putting on her dark blue dress and shoes.

"But where are we going Mama?" She questioned. I sighed telling her that we was going to visit someone who would help her. Grabbing her by the hand we strode out the door.

We would have to hurry before my husband came home from work. He wouldn't have to know about this problem. The Doctor would be able to take care of the _problem_ and then everything would return back to normal once more.

I was sure of it.

Leading Wendla across the town, we finnaly reached the building. I knocked three times as instructed and the door opened slightly."Mama?" Wendla asked uncertainly, frightened by the man. I shushed her and patted her hair in attempt to comfort her.

"Frau Bergman?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Good I'll take her now." He replied as I handed him a few marks.

I pried Wendla's hands off my dress softly. Forcing a smile onto my face, loathing myself for what I was about to do. "Mama?" She asked, her eyes wide with terror as I handed her over to the man, he firmly grasped her by the arm towing her towards the door.

"I'll be with you every moment." I reassured her, knowing that it was a lie but I didn't want for her to be scared. I needed for Wendla to stay strong, for the Doctor had told me that there were risks in the abortion, but it mostly depended on how strong the person was to survive after the procedure was done.

"Mama? Mama don't leave me! Maaaamaaaaaaa!" I head Wendla cry as she was dragged into the clinic. I collapsed onto the ground sobbing. I distantly head Wendla's screaming, pleading for help and for Melchior to save her.

Soon her cries softned and I figured that he must have drugged her with anestetic, It was a dull relife to know that Wendla wouldn't be in pain during the process. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it was the only way.

I would not have my 14 year old daughter pregnant. She was way too young to become a mother and to be having sex. The only reason why I withheld the truth from her about it was because I thought she was too young to learn about such things. I never would have dreamed that she would have gone ahead and figured it out herself.

Sitting outside the door, time seemed to pass extremely slowly. It might have been hours until the door finally slid open. I stood up glancing at the abortionist my eyes bulging as I awaited my daughter's condition.

"Well? Did you get it out? My daughter is she_"

"The bleeding was too great...I'm sorry the girl didn't make it." He replied gravely, his eyes downcast. I drew a shaky breath in horror. Oh my God. What had I done? My poor Wendla.

Brushing past him I ran inside, there was Wendla on a dimly lit table a massive amount of blood pooled around her abdomen. I sobbed in horror as I caressed her face, kissing her cheek, begging for her forgiveness.

"Mama?" She asked hoarsely. I sighed in relief a smile forming on my face. "Yes I'm here darling. Everything is going to be alright_"

"P-Please tell Mel- Melchi that I love him... and that I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our baby..." Wendla asked before closing her eyes, slipping off and away from this world.

I cradled her moaning and sobbing over my daughter dead body. When I returned to the house, many hours later with my daughters lifeless form, I laid her in bed and told my husband that she had died of anemia.

He fell to the floor wailing and crying grasping onto Wendla's hand and pleading with her to wake up. I wrote a letter to Wendla's older sister and her Husband informing her of what had happened, keeping up the pretence of course.

The funeral was a few days later. The whole town was shocked with the young girls death and they all came over offering their condolences. I couldn't stand to bear the sad distraught faces of Wendla's school girl friends as they quietly wept over there friends loss.

And so when the service was over, I through a flower onto the coffin as they lowered her into the ground. Wipeing away a tear I murmured my final and last apologie to my daughter hoping that someday she would forgive me.

I harbored the secret alone, knowing that I was the cause of her death and not anemia.

_See the father bent in grief_  
_The mother dressed in mourning_  
_Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble_  
_The preacher issues warnings_

_Whispering_

_Little miss didn't do right_  
_Went and ruined all the true plans_  
_Such a shame. Such a sin._

**AND SO THAT THE END OMG THIS WAS SOO SAD FOR ME TO WRITE BUT I REALLLY HOPED THAT YOU LIKED IT AND SO PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS BY LEAVING A REVIEW! I MIGHT DO MORE SPRING AWAKENING FICS IN THE FUTURE ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
